No Name
by MoonHeart3
Summary: Underground organizations exist. Especially in e Big Boss' of the Yakuza underground that controls almost the whole of Japan. He manages Hokkaido and Osaka. But what makes 'The Big Boss' that great? He conquered all of Osaka in 3 nights. A month they had Hokkaido and maybe even Tokyo. But do they know that 'The Big Boss' is going to UA?
1. Chapter 1

Underground organizations exist.

Especially in Japan, the popularity of underground organizations has increased until the moment it gets a second place behind the popularity of heroes.

Of course, every country has underground organizations, but in Japan there is only one man at the top. The Big Boss' of the Yakuza underground that controls almost the whole of Japan. He manages Hokkaido and Osaka. Most people think he owns Tokyo too, but the government says that Tokyo is a yakuza free city that is protected by heroes like All Might.

But what makes 'The Big Boss' that great?

In the beginning there was another leader who had a little piece in Osaka, but when his successor came, the new leader everything changed drastically.

He conquered all of Osaka in 3 nights. Rumors spread across all Japan.

Everyone now knows of a Yakuza group that was resurrected.

A month later they were spotted in Hokkaido where they immediately came to power because there were only small yakuza groups there (if you can call it that).

After that they were spotted in Tokyo where their popularity was rising.

Normally they are an underground organization working in the shadows, but there, they created an unforgettable show for the people to make the heroes feel ashamed. People with their phones that filmed put it on social media where they became known not only in Japan, but also in the whole world.

Of course, people don't know who 'The Big Boss' is.

Who his name is or what quirk he has.

This always remains a mystery.

All they think they know is that his quirk might be a combination of an emitter type and a mutant-type.

The police officers think he has an analytical quirk because he is the brain of his organization. Planning everything so well and accurately down to the last detail. Always know what would happen and disappear without leaving a trace.

A mutant-type quirk because he has two black horns on his head that go back smooth and pointed.

A great man in his third-forty's and about 1 meter 80 centimeters.

Heroes who are now more active in Hokkaido and Osaka to find his base and to capture him.

He is truly a dangerous being.

"ha tjuu" sneezed Izuku.

Does he have an allergy? It is already the third time this morning.

He looks at his watch

5:03h

"Pffffff... Time to get up, right?"

He stretches himself to get out of his bed.

Today is a big day.

Today is the entrance exam of UA. Luckily, he took the chance to spend the night here yesterday.

It is surprisingly quiet. Only one sound is present and that is the snoring of Kaminari Denki.

Instead of knocking on the door like a normal person he kicks the door and instead of opening it, the door flies straight against Kaminari.

With a yelp he takes a spear out of nowhere and looks warily back and forth until he sees Izuku.

"Wha... what! I swear, I haven't eaten the KitKat's I!... Boss?! What are you doing here?"

"Sigh... So, you were the one who ate the KitKat's?"

"No! No! Boss-"

"Whatever. We're going to eat and we're leaving."

Izuku is not used to being so quiet in the corridors.

Normally it would be screaming and roaring here, and he always had to curse everyone and there was his right hand that kept everything under control, but everyone was in Osaka because they want to keep their base in Tokyo as secret as possible. Even though they have Tokyo in their power. The heroes irritate them to say that they are in charge here.

All because All Might is here...

After Endeavor he must find his place that he is not such a hero as everyone else is.

Symbol of Peace my ass.

Who says to an eight-year-old child that he can't be a hero because he has a fragile body and that a quirk that destroys your body gets you disadvantage as a hero?

Couldn't he think once that he could destroy your dreams? Especially because he was 8 years old? 8 years old! And that there are other possibilities to strengthen your body.

It took him 4 years to use his quirk without an after effect of his body.

And most of all because he took a good look at the hero. He smelled of death. It is certainly his quirk that also influences his body, but the strangest thing he found was that he didn't smelled the quirk of All Might. It's as if he never had one.

Izuku opens the fridge and takes out two bowls of katsudon and puts it in the microwave.

Kaminari enters the kitchen with all the stuff for today and instead of pyjamas he has comfortable clothes on for UA. Izuku, on the other hand, is still in his pajamas.

"Katsudon?"

"Yep, because it's my favorite and I wouldn't eat anything heavy for the entrance exam."

"And you don't call this heavy?!" Kaminari asked with an eyebrow up.

"Better that the normal thing we eat"

Izuku went to his and Kaminari's stuff and looked at what was in it.

His eyebrow twitched.

"Say, why do we need knives and an electric shocker? We're going to school or have you already forgotten?"

"Eumm... Boss I thought maybe something could always happen and-"

"And Shoto will kill me... We're going to a hero's school no assassin school, but for once it can't hurt."

Kaminari's face shone with a ridiculous smile. It's as if he won the lottery.

Izuku quickly changed clothes and ate katsudon with Kaminari and together they left for UA.

"Oh... One more thing. Call me Izuku, not Boss."

"Yes Bos- I mean Izuku-kun."

"Just Izuku."


	2. The morning before UA part 1

Shota wasn't prepared. Today is the entrance exam of UA. Even though he didn't patrol this night, he hates getting up early.

Rolling he goes to the fridge and opens the door. Before he can get another glimpse, he closes the fridge door. He sighs so deeply, it's as if he hasn't slept for centuries. Even though he is not religious. He always curses God that he is a human being. If only he had been better reincarnated in a stone. Does praying for help for reincarnation? He hopes that being a teacher for the future heroes will be a key to heaven and if there is no heaven it is even better. If he has peace.

"I don't have coffee. Mama Mia, what have I done to the world to hate me so much?"

"Curse yo- oh... oh... 500 yen... Just enough to drink a cup of black coffee."  
Maybe he should start believing in God! This is the best thing that ever happened to him in his whole career as a hero. Of course, after the three-year accident that an old woman hit him with a stick on his head because she thought he was a homeless man. After that, he had a month's rest and time couldn't go any faster because it seemed like a small day for him.

"Meow!"

"Snoezie! There you are. I certainly wasn't talking to myself."

Without listening to Aizawa, the cat already left. Snoezie hasn't signed up to listen to a homeless man, even though he has a roof over his head. 

"EVERYBODY HOW ARE YOU TODAY! No, this is not it... Wait... ah! EVERYBODY SAY YOU LOVE PRESENT MIC! No no no, that's too embarrassing. Pfffff..."

Yamada was practicing all night on his speech to the children at UA. He can't wait to see the enthusiastic children! This is the moment, his moment, his debut to the young heroes. They must love him! He was the best and no one was better than him. No one but also no one will be louder than Present Mic!

"EVERYBODY SAY HEEEEEEYYYYYY- YES THAT'S IT!"

Knock knock  
Suddenly Yamada hears a knock on the door. He narrowed it down and looked at the door asking for it. Who would be at the door so early? Certainly not Shota, not his neighbor because she was traveling and also not the dog from underneath. Or is it the dog? He has always suspected the dog. It's not a normal dog he knew. Yamada hides behind the wall with toothpaste in his hand, ready to attack.

"YAMADA IS NOT HERE AND WHEN HE IS HERE HE SURELY HAS TOOTHPASTE TO STICK IN YOUR EYE AND BELIEVE ME YOU DON'T WANT TO HAVE IT."

"Hizashi Yamada, this is the police open the door!"

Oh...

Quickly he opens the door and looks through a crack.

"Hey hey, sorry I thought it was the do-"

"We're here because we got a phone that you were suspicious of drug addiction, is that correct?"

"Me? On drugs?"

"Yes, and we can confirm that it's in the mouth now?"

"THIS IS TOOTHPASTE!"

Kaminari yawned. He wasn't used to getting up so early and especially carrying the six bottles in his backpack. It has been a long time since he had to carry a lot. At his former school, it was only 1 or 2 bottles, but because it is UA, he certainly needs many more and why did Izuku suddenly call the police?

He shifts his bag uncomfortably. He is a bit nervous about the security in UA. This is certainly not a joke. He did his best in the morning to get the strong smell out. He really needs it! Without it, he can't get his energy. Whoa, he misses all his chemical experiments in the laboratory. He misses all his former life as a bartender and at the same time helping his Boss, but because he started in middle school, he had to leave his job so as not to spoil his clean report. He checked his backpack and saw a piece of paper shriveled up. He takes it out and looks at it.

"Oh, there it is! I wondered where it was!"

"What is it?" Izuku asked he looked at the hidden paper in Kaminari's hands.

"My final high school exams!"

"How did you get 105% on your final?"

"Oh, my tech gives us extra credit if we follow her on Insta!"

Before Izuku could answer it, he saw that they had already arrived at their first destination.  
It was an old coffee shop, but a good one.  
They went inside and saw that there was already a man in black clothes.  
He had long black hair and a face that says he doesn't want to live anymore.  
Izuku's eyes opened wide. He went to the man behind the cash register. It was his great-grandfather's coffee shop and he is now in business.

"A coffee latte for me, please, just take two!"

"Coming up! Oh, and you are my second customer this week! I'm always afraid that my grandfather's shop will one day go bankrupt, but because of you and that gentleman next to you, everything is still almost perfect." He said he was too excited for Kaminari's morning mood.

"Of course, Tokyo is a tough place to live. It's a city full of people who were too good for their own hometowns."

Suddenly two customers arrive, and the owner of the coffee shop has a big smile on his face and stars in his eyes.

"Oh, thank Sat- I mean God! New customers!" Manager-san said

"I mean, she seems like such a good person to date! She's not an alcoholic, she's not severely mentally ill and she has a cool dog- "Random person 1 said.

"You know what! I want to have a cup of coffee and go home now! Always talking about your love life problems." Random person 2 said.

This will be a long day, Izuku thought.


	3. Special chapter 1

_The world of the yakuza is not always easy. Maybe most people think it's cool to be in the gang. That you've already succeeded in an assignment is that you're immediately a member of the mafia, but oh, they're wrong. Let me explain how a yakuza is created and how big my clan has become. Now, my clan (as I call it) started by me, Izuku Midoriya, by one simple ideology (it's not entirely simple). Yakuza/mafia are created by an ideology of the leader that people want to strive for and help him. Of course, the leader must be strong, physical and moral. Someone where everyone wants to follow immediately and become loyal, not someone who abandons his comrades, or he falls into a dark pit where he never wants to come from. Once a large part of the population has heard of your ideology and your name, the path of a yakuza begins here, and you will be drawn by your fate. Here is my story of how my clan got its name, which we are now spreading all over Asia._

_**Chapter 1**_

Before I started on the mafia thing, I certainly didn't think that I would be the boss of a clan, let alone the_ numero uno_ of Japan. I was eight when I inherited an old house from my father who now works overseas somewhere. It was dusty when I came in. There were some dusty chairs, a closet, and a board. For the rest, it was dusty and empty. At first, I thought it was grey inside, but when I thoroughly polished everything, the walls were light brown. There was so much dust that I had to empty the vacuum cleaner 13 times. When the 3 hellish months of just brushing were over, not only was the house clean but also my head. Now I could organize and set up everything better. The old house was transformed into the reality of everything that happened inside my head. There were post-its everywhere possible, photos, documents,... of everything that is one subject, my ideology of a better world. But this is not the end. On the top floor, I transformed into a military construction of aircraft that would help my quirk. It's more like a storage place for Vaseline and paraffin, but sometimes fitness can also work wonders, especially with a fragile body. Yes, I was not in good condition. When I was four years old and finally manifested my quirk, I thought my day couldn't get any better. Oh, hell I was wrong! My quirk has a big backlash. I would do anything to get better, but nobody believed in me. The therapy cost a fortune. Now there is no time to think about it. All my life I thought that I would always be on my own. That my problems would be my problems. That my ideology is far from reality, but one day it all changed. This day is one of the best days of my life, but also one of the hectic ones. That day I met Denki in a bar.

I walked to the bar. On the outside, it looked like an ordinary local bar where only local people went to have a drink together and told all their worries, but once I came in I was greeted by staring scary eyes of men twice as big and wide - no let's say they are three times as big as me. The first seconds for me were a real hell. I was panicking, my heart was racing, breathing uncontrollably, sweat forming on my forehead, but suddenly I remembered my yoga teacher. I took a deep breath and began to think rationally. We should never judge a book by its cover. Maybe they were friendly people? When I calmed down, I looked at my surrounding. The lighting was light green and yellow, making the faces look more dangerous and forming shadows. The atmosphere was dark. On the left side, there were group tables where most of the people were sitting. On the right was the bar where there were only two men sitting on the high crutches and they looked as if they were going to fall to death someday. The bar was the most lit of all. With glasses hanging above the bar it luminesces a pleasantly cool atmosphere. At the bar, there was a boy who seemed to be wiping glasses about my age. It was unusual to put a child behind the bar and what was even more unusual were that the whole cafe was stamped with mirrors. There were playful overtones. They looked like cameras, but I can't remember how to use them for practical purposes.

"Welcome, how can I help you?"

I looked at the side of the bar. There was a boy of the same age. He had blond hair tied in a short ponytail. He had a white blouse under his black sleeveless shirt. He was now drying a glass and his face looked nervous. Who would put a boy behind the bar? Don't tell me this is the manager.

I slowly went to the bar. Carefully I look for any activity of the surrounding and when I don't receive one then I relaxed for the first time and sat on a crutch in front of the bartender.

"Say, are there any staff around here?" I asked in a nonchalant way.

"Well! It is self-service. But I've never seen it around here before. Are you new?"

"Yeah, I moved two blocks down here."

"Cool but let me say one thing directly to you."

The blonde looked past the mirrors and gave a gesture to get closer and whispered into my ear.

"It's better not to come here. Those people here are mainly former soldiers of the Eighth Air Force. In other words, a gang."

I looked at him staring.

"I've been through worse things."

The blonde was visibly shocked. His face looked paler than when I came in.

"Beer, please!"

"Coming up, oh and I'm Kaminari Denki!"

"Midoriya Izuku!"

"Here you go!"

"Is this fruit juice?"


	4. The morning before UA part 2

The trip to UA wasn't long.

Before they got off the train, Izuku looked at his online documents about what the entrance exam means. His informant said it was harder than expected, but it was surprisingly fast done. It took him three days to crack the UA system without leaving any traces.

After reading it, Izuku removed all the information on his phone just to be sure.

The doors of the train opened, and they got off.

Already from the station, you could see the buildings of UA.

Really, UA looks like the Vatican City in Rome.

It is really exhausting not to go to UA with the Yamada motorbikes, but otherwise, they will provide a ruckus and they certainly don't want that. Especially when he comes back from the exam and there will be men therewith faces that will somehow send you to heaven faster than God can blink once.

"Stupid Entrance Exam."

"What will happen?" Kaminari asked.

"Not that interesting. First, it's a written exam and then we have to fight against robots and in the last five minutes a giant robot comes at us and destroys everything around us."

"That's UA for you!"

"Well! This test is biased for people with flashy quirks. Mental quirks have no use in the test. If they only score well on their written exam, then they can go to the general course or if they are lucky they can go to the B class for heroics."

"Oh, oh and Shoto, don't forget him either. He's got a recommendation from his father!"

"No comment, but back to the topic we will be the exam to ace because we are highly trained and to show that this exam is shit."

He and Denki do have a chance to go to class 1A, especially Shoto by his father, but on the other hand, they have an informant with a superiority complex who has a smaller chance to be in the same class as them yet is intelligent. Don't blame Izuku, but he has already done a lot in the organization, especially the cracking of the system of UA and Izuku certainly doesn't want his plans to end up in the dust.

And so, they left for UA. Izuku must admit that he is nervous. Throughout his years he has learned to put on a mask so as not to show your emotions, but this is more difficult than expected.

To confront heroes? Not a problem.

To go to UA? Yes!

According to his informant here is Eraserhead. He's a pain in the hole. He only faced him once and he didn't expect to be evenly matched with fighting.

Normally heroes think a flashy quirk is enough, but ooh they are wrong.

Eraserhead is his only hero whom he respects for the sake of quirkless fighting.

Luckily, he doesn't know his quirk. For his "work" he uses one and the same quirk, but it is different. Excuse him, but his quirk is high tier. It can be done by anyone if they think about it for a long time and are creatively working on it. Just like Denki's quirk, if he can think about it, it can be versatile.

He looks in his bookbag and sees a box with mini-gadgets. They are support items for Kaminari and him. Normally you are not allowed to use support items, but they are so small that nobody will notice and that the detectors will not go off.

Kaminari always had a problem with his quirk. If he's over a certain voltage, then he's dumber than he already is and especially useless.

With the support items, he can at least control his quirk (and be in the same class as him).

No, they're not here to be heroes. They are here to change the hierarchy and the law. The heroes have more power than they deserve. And if they have the power then they are one step closer to what they want and that's -.

And Izuku trips on a loose stone and falls. Before he wants to do a role on the ground someone had already taped his shoulder and immediately he felt the gravity fall to zero. Before he realizes what is happening, a girl says:

"Sorry for using my quirk. It's a bath omen when you fall before an exam."

She is a short girl of petite build, her skin fair and prone to blushing; Her eyes are large and round, their irises a warm brown, with rather thick upper eyelashes, two longer and more prominent ones protruding outwards on either side and fewer but more individually pronounced lower eyelashes. Shoulder-length and about the same color as her eyes, her hair is bobbed and curved inwards at the ends, two longer clumps taking the same shape on either side of her face, and short bangs that reach roughly a quarter of the way down her forehead. On the top inner segment of each of her fingers, she has a small pink pad, somewhat resembling the toe of a cat or a dog's paw. Is that her quirk?

Before he knew it, she put it down.

"Th- Thank you very much!" Izuku said with a bow of perfect forty-five degrees. "My name is Izuku, Midoriya Izuku."

The flustered girl said: "Ochaco Uraraka, good luck with the Midoriya exams, I hope we would be in class together." With a swing, she already went to the doors of the inner hall.

When Izuku turned around, he saw Denki with an astonished face and an open mouth.

"Are you sure you never attended school because oh hell you're good at talking to gir-" Before he could finish his sentence, Izuku hit his head hard with his hand.

"HEY BROCCOLI HEAD AND DUNCE FACE! OUT OF MY WAY!"

Izuku and Denki looked at a fierce blonde with ruby Staring at each other, they looked at each other as if an action was about to happen but nothing happened.

"HEY, ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING! OUT OF MY WAY!"

Shit, he's angry. Before they can say anything, he rushed at them and shoved them hard to the side and went to the inner hall.

"Did you see what I saw?" Izuku asked and looked at Denki.

"Yeah, this is definitely a human-shaped pomeranian dog."


	5. A good start

"WELCOME TO TODAY'S LIVE PERFORMANCE! EVERYBODY SAY HEY!"

_Silence_

Seriously, who wants to start talking in the morning? It's Monday for God's sake.

With a dramatic gesture and a vibrating body, Mic started his speech again as if nothing had happened.

"WELL, THAT'S COOL, MY EXAMINEE LISTENERS! I'M HERE TO PRESENT THE GUIDELINES OF YOUR PRACTICAL! ARE YOU READY?! YEAHH!"

_**Silence**_

With a squeak, Denki looked admired at the hero screaming in front of the stage.

"Wow, it's the voice hero, present mic. Wow…!"

With a sarcastic tone and crossed hands Izuku sat next to him in a boring position.

"What does UA have to do with animals? They have a principle and now also a screaming cockatoo. Don't forget when we were at the entrance."

Kaminari gasped.

"Blonde hair has a universal style! It fits everything!"

"And has green eyes and maybe he is our long-lost child."

With a sigh, Izuku put his head on the table and started to close his eyes. Not looking at the whispering reaction that can be seen on the blonde's face.

His morning was more tiring than expected. It had been a long time since he was nervous and that is fucking tiring. Not only has he hardly had any sleep and he got up early, but the public transport itself is tiring. All those people who had to go somewhere at the same time and start sticking together and looking at each other as if they were peasants. Secondly, the transport was going to do a bigger tour which made it look like UA was away from home, but it was about five kilometers. Thirdly, there were no seats available and you had to stand the whole time. What a life if you must experience that every day. It is better that they might have been with the motorbikes. Nothing beats the nostalgia of the wind passing by and the unmistakable speed that you have as if the world exists only for you..., but this... This is terrible. This will certainly ruin his performance.

"MAY I ASK A QUESTION!?" A student screamed.

The student is a relatively tall and muscular young man with a wide frame. He has short dark blue hair, flattened neatly down and parted on the left of his head, a small patch completely shaved near the base of his head, and rather square eyes which match the notably pointed shape of his jaw.  
His eyebrows seem to be permanently pointed inwards, quite thin and long in length, the far ends sharply hooked inwards, and he wears glasses with rectangular lenses.

"NOT LOUDER THAN ME! I REPEAT NO ONE SHOULD BE LOUDER THAN ME!"

"There appear to be no fewer than four varieties of faux villain on this handout! Such a blatant error, if it is one, is highly unbecoming for U.A., Japan's top academy! We're all here today in the hopes of being molded into model heroes!" the student hit the papers a hundred times with his hand to show that there is also a fourth robot. As soon as he saw for sure that the teacher on stage saw it he turned back and looked straight at the duo with an angry look.

He pointed with his index and middle finger.

"And, you two with the curly and blond hair!" Izuku shook in his half-deep sleep and looked with a threatening eye at the person who summoned him.

"Not only did you two been muttering this whole time, the green one is on top of that sleeping here… it's distracting! If this is some sort of game to you, then please leave immediately!" The student finished with a glare still holding his hand in a peace sign.

Ok, that's it!

Izuku slammed both of his hands on the desk, resulting in a jolt from the people around them and glared at the teenager beneath him.

He smiled menacingly because who doesn't like to be above the person who thinks he is better than the rest.

"Ok one, you're the only one who not only interrupts the teacher, but also the whole room. Secondly, the teacher would certainly have said that the fourth faux villain variety gets you zero points, more of an obstacle, you must avoid it bla bla bla ... Thirdly, so what did we sometimes whisper, it is not that we disturbed the whole room like you!" Izuku looked at the whole room irritatingly and everyone shook his head.

"At least to listen, you don't need your eyes, just your ears and plus it's Monday morning. Respect the people who need rest to get some energy! Not everyone is as energetic and irritating as you are! No one, but also no one decides about my life whether I must leave or not. NONE." The last word he spoke with poison in his words.

The student looked at him shockingly with his mouth open and immediately sat down with his eyes wide open as if he had discovered something new and didn't understand what it is. On the contrary, Izuku is angry. His morning has already been ruined before he went to UA and now that student who has nothing better to do than to open his mouth for the whole room. His uniform says it all. Somei Private school. Even though Izuku studied at home, sometimes when he was patrolling at night, he passed the school. For whom do they want to protect the school? All those high walls, fences and men standing in front of the gate. It was like a yakuza, but a legal version. Except that behind the gate there is no boss to protect, but little rich snot noses who think they are better than the rest. Speaking of patrols, after that stupid exam he must patrol here at night. It's a new region and he must explore the neighborhood a bit to orientate himself a bit and maybe he will meet some heroes.

Okay, now he really needs to concentrate on the exam. Now it's written. This will be easy.


End file.
